Encuentro
by Summer723
Summary: Un encuentro,una noche. Mal summary SS/HG ONE-SHOT


Iba en dirección a la biblioteca,ya que era fin de semana ,la mitad de los alumnos no salian de sus salas comunes más que para comer o dar alguna vuelta por los jardines,por eso mismo habia decidido ir alli,a esas horas no habia nadie por los pasillos y podia caminar libremente por ellos,sin tener que aguantar a ningun Slytherin rastrero insultadola o algo por el estilo.

"_anoche,anoche soñe contigo,soñaba que te besaba y que te acorralaba…"_iba cantando una cancion muggle que escuchó en verano cuando,de repente,chocó con algo,bueno mas bien con alguien que venia en el sentido contrario al de ella.

Calleron estrepitosamente debido al encuentro, quedando esa persona debajo de abrir los ojos pudo ver que esa persona iba de negro y tenia un torso firme y ancho, ya que prácticamente, estaba tirada encima.

Al levantar la mirada para comprobar quien era esa persona, se encontró con unos ojos negros que la miraban directamente.A los pocos segundos se recompuso de esa mirada pues se había quedado embobada, se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecian, nada mas y nada menos que a SEVERUS SNAPE, el murcielago de las mazmorras.

Todos los alumnos sentían desprecio y manía hacia el profesor d pociones, pero no iba a negar que Ella en particular, sentía respeto y admiración por Él, con esas túnicas negras y esa capa que siempre ondeaba tras él la fascinaba. Hacia cerca de dos años creyó estar enamorada de Snape, pero al poco tiempo empezó a salir con Ron y lo olvidó o eso creía ella, pero muy en el fondo ese enamoramiento estúpido y pasajero se fue intensificando hasta tener que admitir que estaba realmente enamorada de Snape hasta las trancas. Lo suyo con Ron no duro mucho, siempre acababan discutiendo y peleando y finalmente decidieron dejarlo y seguir tan amigos como siempre.

Su vista bajo casi involuntariamente hacia unos labios finos y apetecibles, le entraron unas ganas casi irremediables de besarlo, no podía verlos nadie, solo sería una bronca de parte de Snape, algún que otro castigo y poco más, pero Ella no se quedaría con las ganas de besarlo.

Acerco su boca lentamente, sintiendo esos ojos negros clavados en Ella, tenía intención de darle solo un pequeño pico, tampoco quería pasarse sabiendo los humos que se gastaba Snape, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a ello, pero a Ella eso poco lo importaba.

Rozó sus labios inocentemente contra los de Él y cuando iba a separarlos sintió que Él se hacía dueño de sus labios.

Él al sentir la presión que erjercieron esos suaves labios sobre los suyos, no desaprovechó la oportunidad y su adueñó de esos labios que le volvían loco profundizando el beso.

Iba distraido pensando en sus pensamientos que curiosamente estaban dirigidos hacia ella cuando chocarón, la miraba más que a cualquier alumno hasta se habia encontrado pensando en ella por la noches , hasta que una de esas noches se dio cuenta de que a sus años,se habia enamorado de HERMIONE GRANGER la sabelotodo de Gryffindor.

Y ahora que lo estaba besando no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad,profundizó el beso colocando la mano que tenia libre en su nuca y apretandola más contra si.

La castaña poso una de sus manos en su torso y con la otra empezó a acariciarle el cuello.

El beso empezo a coger intensidad ,ambos sabian lo que podia pasar si seguian así,pero estaban dispuestos a correr ese riesgo.

Ella separó sus labios por falta de oxigeno ,pero no se detuvo,sigio dandole pequeño besos por el menton hasta llegar al cuello,donde empezo a chupar y lamer un pequeño trozo de sentia como su ereccion iba en aumento y sabia que si llegaban a más no tendria fuerzas de parar. 

-Granger.-

-Mmm…-Ella seguia dandole besos por todo el cuello,habia posado sus manos en los botones de su tunica para ir desprendiendolos uno a uno,sabia lo que podia pasar,y queria qe pasase.

-Granger…..aqui no.-ya no podia más,si seguia asi acabarian haciendolo alli mismo y no,sabia que iba a ser su primera vez y queria hacerlo bien,con Ella queria hacerlo bien,no iba a perderla.

Agarrandola por la cintura fuertemente,cerro los ojos un instante y volvio a a abrirlos,ya no estaban en medio del pasillo que dirigia a la biblioteca,ahora estaban en el pasillo que daba justa a las habitaciones de É podian arriesgarse a que les encontraran, el se estaba jugando su puesto de trabajo, si lo perdia no pasaba nada,tenia dinero suficiente para vivir lo que le quedaba de vida sin dar un palo al agua,pero Ella, Ella se estaba jugando su educación como bruja, su ultimo año.( N/A : Supongamos que Voldemort a muerto en el tercer año y todos viven sus vidas felices,nadie se a muerto,ni Dumbledore,ni el gemelo,ni remus,NADIE).Como no estaban dispuestos a parar hizo una aparicion conjunta a uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras,tenia intencion de aparacer dentro de sus habitacion ,pero tenian echo un hechizo para que nadie se apareciera, ni incluso Él.

Se levantaron del suelo,para seguir besandose,la estrecho contra la pared que tenia mas cerca empezo a acariciar su poso sus brazos sobre su cuello, o se sujetaba a Él o se caia,esas caricias la estaban volviendo loca,le temblaban las piernas y no podia hacer otra cosa que besarle con pasion y jugar con su pelo negro, que no era grasiento como todos pensaban ,la verdad es que era muy suave y sedoso.

Sintio como agarraba su pierna y la subia a la altura de su cintura para las dos piernas para no peder el equilibrio y las rodeo en la cintura de Él, sintiendo su errecció que todo eso lo probocaba Ella y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo así.

Sujentandola por el culo se dirigio a tientas hacia la puerta de su despacho con Ella encima.

Lograron atravesar el despacho sin problemas,algun frasco roto aquí y alla,pero solo a traves de una puerta de madera orcura bien disimulada al fondo para entrar en un salon decorado de verde ,negro,plata y otra puerta que estaba al fondo, entraron en el dormitorio,donde habia una gran cama con dosel y unas cortinas traslucidas color verde Slytherin.

Sin más preambulos la tumbo en la cama y se echo a un lado para seguir besandola ,no habian dejado de besarse en todo el tiempo y empezaban a notar como sobraba la ropa.

Ella puso su mano sobre los botones de esa tunica negra para seguir desabrochando botones ,solo le faltaban la mitad.Él mientras tanto empezo a de aflojar en nudo de la corbata de ella y al lanzo a algun sitio donde le siguio la camisa de Ella y la tunica negra y la camisa que tenia debajo de Él.

Se sorprendió al ver todas esas cicatrices, sabia que se las habia echo en sus años de mortifago trabajando para Voldemort y espiando para murió Voldemort se le declaro inmune de todos los cargos tras haber enseñado sus recuerdos y lo proclamaron Heroe de guerra,viendo todas esas cicatrices se dio cuenta de lo que habia sufrido en su vida y porque era así.

Bajo de sus labios hasta su torso para recorrer con besos esas cicatrices intentando sanar todo ese dólor que pude aver sentido en su sus manos hacia el cinturon y empezo a desabrocharlo cuando sintio unas manos parandola.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?puedo parar ahora si decides lo contrario ,pero no sigas o no podre hacerlo.-le susurro con suavidad en el oido.

-No quiero que pares,estoy más que segura.-le dijo como respuesta cerca del oido.

La besó con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño.

Le quito el sujetador y se quito el mismo los pantalones y los boxes negros que a darle suaves besos de la garganta hasta su ombligo para despues subir y acabar otra vez en sus labios.

Abrio los ojos para mirarla y vio que ella le asentia,dandole permiso para adentró en Ella con cuidado,no queria acerle dañ como ella le mordia el labio y intento tranquilizarla con dulzura.

-ya….ya estoy bien.-

Empezo a mecerse dentro de ella con suavidad,sintio como le clababa las uñas en su espalda e incremento el ritmo hasta llegar al los dos juntos gritando el nombre del otro.

Se quedaron descansando un momento ,habia sido perfecto.

Sintio como algo al cubria y se dio cuenta que estaba cubierta con unas sabanas de seda la habia agarrado pro la cintura y pegado a é dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara y empezo a mordisquear su cuello suavemente.

-Severus…..

-dime preciosa ,¿Qué pasa?

-¿tu….bueno…tu…sientes algo por mi?.-terminó diciendo de un tiron algo colorada.

-haber, Señorita Granger ¿cree usted que yo,Severus snape me iria acostando con todas las mujeres que me encuentro por el pasillo,sino sintiera absolutamente nada por ella?

-Entonces….¿me quieres?

De repente Él se puso tenso y penso lo peor.

-No,no te quiero…te eres lo mejor que me a pasao en 20 años,me enamore de ti sin saber como ni cuando pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que te quiero mas que a nadie ,y eso es algo que no he sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.-terminó su declaracion.

-desde Lily.-dijo ella en un susurro.

-Si,desde lily.-la apreto más fuerte contra si.-Ella fue mi primer amor,pero todo salió eso ya poco importa , lo que importa ahora es que me importa ahora eres tu.

Se quedaron callados,escuchando el respirar del otro.

-¿cuando queda para que te gradues?.-preguntó Severus cambiando de tema.

-Dos semanas.

Severus se dio la vuelta y abrio un cajon de una mesilla que tenia cerca de la cama y saco una pequeña cajita azul mantuvo en el centro de la palma de la mano y cerró esta en un puño,ocultandola.

-Severus,te quiero,lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo pero pense que seria un estupido enamoramiento de adolescente,pero no,y no quiero dejarte.-le dijo ella cuando se hubo dado la vuelta.

-hermione,yo tampoco quiero dejarte,sé que tienes una vida por delante y eres joven, y tambien sé que estas aquí porque quieres ..asique…Hermione Jane Granger , ¿te casarias conmigo?-abrio la pequeña cajita mostrando una anillo de plata con una esmeralda en el centro rodeada de una serpiente.

-yo…yo..yoo…..sii!Dios Severus es precioso.-se lo colocó en el dedo y le encajaba a la perfeccion.

-más preciosa eres tu.-y la beso con amor,intentando transmitirlo todo lo que no podia con palabras.

Y volvierón a hacer el amor,demostrandose todo lo que se querian ,pero esta vez como prometidos.

_Es la primera cosa que escribo,si alguien lee esto,que tenga compasion conmigo y no me mate._


End file.
